Birthday Blitz
by 8annie81
Summary: Kicks got to be the only one in Mellowbrook who plans a surprise for others on his birthday. It seems like his surprise plans are air tight and no one can get the drop on him. Who else to prove him wrong other than Kendall Perkins?
1. No surprise there

**Prologue/ lead in chapter type deal. This is short (like our main character) for dramatic effect.**

Every aspect of thirteen year old Kick Buttoskis life was turbulent. From his death defying stunts to his upbeat home life. There was hardly a dull moment. He feared nothing.

Okay. Almost nothing. You see young Kick did fear one thing. He justified that fear by feeling he knew nothing about the fear. But then again he wasn't an engineer, but he could build. He was not an aviator, but he could fly. The unknown had never frightened him before and deep down he knew that. It was just a thing he could not bear. Or would not if you see it that way.

Kick Buttowski was afraid of Kendall Perkins. And like anything that caused fear he could not stay away.

* * *

Riding his lovingly worn blue bike, named Bonesaw Kick drifted past his best friends house. "Happy birthday Kick!" His freind, Gunther called from a second story window.

"Hey Gunther!" The low voiced daredevil called back skidding to a halt. He walked his bike back to his friends driveway. He waited with a smile and a steely gaze as Gunther dashed out the front door and jumped onto an undersized tricycle .

"You must have something awesome planned today. What's your big birthday stunt this year?" Gunther asked excitedly.

Kick smirked while his mind wandered to the awesomeness of his big birthday stunt. "Sorry Gunther. You have to wait to find out like everyone else."

Gunther was disappointed for a moment. "Aw." He quickly snapped back into his usual happy state. "Wow Kick you're probably the only guy in Mellowbrook who gives everyone else a surprise on his birthday!"

Kick smirked even more and pointed at Gunther with his pointer fingers in a snapping action.

"Speaking of surprises there's no way you'll guess what I got you this year!"

Unimpressed but still smirking Kick said, "Dirtbike Mike action figure."

"Rats! How'd you know?" The Nordic boy asked.

Kick shrugged making his rubber jumpsuit squeak.

"Hey Kick." A blond boy nick-named mouth for his known gossipy traits, "You'll never believe it I got you-"

"Tickets to the new motocross arena opening." Kick said knowingly.

"What? How'd you know? Did somebody blab?" Mouth asked quickly handing him the tickets.

"Nope."

Mouth thought. "Hmm. Those are some mad skills Buttowski."

Interactions like this continued all day with Kick guessing what people had got him for his birthday. Including a signed picture of Jakie holding a signed picture of Kick, who was holding a signed picture of Jackie that she'd given him for his birthday last year. He also received a nuggie for Brad and elbow pads from his mother among other things.

"You're really on a roll today Kick! Nothing could surprise yo-."

Kick and Gunther who'd been walking side by side simultaneously walked into a pair of legs. Belonging to none other than preppy Kendall Perkins.


	2. Gibble Grapple P1

Kendall turned up her nose. "Clarence."

"Kendall." Kick said with steely eyes.

"Here." She said holding out a box with the same pattern as her shirt.

Kick was taken off guard. "What-what is it?"

"You have to open it, duh." She said snootily.

Kick shook his head to clear his mind. _Back to reality Buttowski._ Kick swiped the box from Kendall's hands quickly in an attempt to counter her sarcasm.

Kendall scoffed. "Well you're welcome!"

"Thanks." Kick grumbled.

With that Kendall walked away chin held high. Once around the corner she turned to watch Kick open her gift.

For a moment Kick just stood there looking into the girly patterned box. "What is it Kick?" Gunther asked.

"This is awesome!" Kick said holding a paper above his head.

"What? What is it?"

"Aw this is going straight into the museum of Kick Buttowski!"

Kendall smiled proudly.

* * *

In the Buttowski garage/ museum Kick was still absorbed in Kendall's gift. "This is so awesome! I have to use this in my stunt." Kick said excitedly still oozing over Kendall's gift. "For safe keeping, I better put this in something safe." He slid a plastic cover over it to guard it.

Since Kicks stunt was a secret Gunther knew Kick wouldn't tell him what it was. But Kick had made it sound so exciting Gunther couldn't help but lean over his friends shoulder to peek.

Upon seeing the content of the paper Gunther fell down laughing.

"Gunther!" Kick snapped. "Don't say anything about this to anyone!"

"Ahaha! Kick, how are you even going to use that in your stunt?"

"Shhh. Don't even mention it anymore its not safe here."

"What do you mean by that Kick?"

"Shhh!" Kick ushered and suddenly ninja'd his way over the garage door and kicked it loudly with his foot.

"Ow!" A snobbish, whinny voice sounded. "My earrrr." It whined. "Buttowski broke my ear!"

"Gibble! What are you doing behind my garage door?" Kick said slamming the door up.

"Owwwww. My ear better not be broken Buttowski or I'll get my daddy's lawyers to sue you for like, everything you own!"

"What." Kick repeated with gritted teeth, "are you doing here?"

"tsk. You know why." Gordon Gibble said still rubbing his ear tenderly. "My prebirthday celebration is in a week and I know you're planning a huge stunt. You are not over shadowing MY prebirthday party!" With that Gibble grabbed the paper object from Kicks hand and ran.

"Hey!" Kick called after him grabbing Ole blue, his infamous, mud covered, worn down, skate board from where it was on the floor.

"Micheal Anthony! Anthony Micheal! Don't let Buttowski catch me!" Gibble called in his whinny voice.

"Yes sir!" The lower voiced twin called.

"Yes soir!" His cross eye'd, squeaky voiced, twin called next as the two jumped from the Buttowskis front years tree where they'd been hiding.

The first twin made a grab for kick and he jumped up leap frogging off that twins back and then sliding under the other twins legs. He continued undeterred after Gibble.

Then Kick heard Gunther scream. He skidded back to see one of the twins holding Gunther and the other looming over him ominously.

"Gunther!"

"Ha!" Gibble called still a few feet away. "Come any closer and I'll have them pound Gunther! You'd better surrender!"

Angrily Kick took a step forward. "Kick Buttowski never surrenders!"

Gibble snapped his fingers and a twin stepped forward causing Gunther to scream.

"Okay! Okay!"

* * *

Now both bound Kick and Gunther were forced to listen to Gibble go on and on about how Kick had been ruining all his prebirthday parties with his lame-o stunts. He concluded that Kick and Gunther were going to stay tied up in the Buttowski garage all day with the twins watching them.

Gibble walked away flashing a six fingered West Mellowbrook salute.

Kick growled. Just as Gibble was leaving he stopped to look at the paper Kick had had. Gibble gasped offendedly.

Kick couldn't help but snicker.

"Michael Anthony! Get rid of this picture!"

"Yes sir." The low voiced twin replied. He took the picture and immediately reacted as Gunther had. Falling down and laughing.

"Don't look at it!" Gibble screeched.

"What is it?" The squeaky voiced twin asked walking over on his atomically small legs.

When her saw it he laughed too.

Gibble fumed. "Fine I'll get rid of it myself!" From the corner of his eye he noticed Kick was gone. An unraveled circle of ropes left in his place. "Hey! You idiots! You let Buttowski go!"

Kick was hiding behind his still tied up friend. Gunther was whistling, trying not to seem suspicious.

Michael Anthony lifted Gunther by the collar. "Where'd Buttowski go?"

"Yeah! Where's Buttoski?" His squeaky voiced brother replied.

Clinging to Gunthers back Kick swung his legs around and kicked Michael Anthony in the face. The boy was knocked back and Kick was Gunther landed. Kick held Gunther unsteadily over his head for a few seconds before collapsing.

"Thanks for catching my fall buddy!" Gunther said happily.

"Any time pal." Kick said weakly raising a shaky thumbs up from under Gunther. Once Kick had crawled from under Gunther he went straight back into a steely eye'd, battle ready, stance facing off the DiPazzi twins.

The twins put their arms together interlocking and ran at kick hitting his midsection. He fell in a kneeling position holding his gut. He managed to roll out of the way in time when the twins tried to double pile drive him.

When they came at him again he saw Kendall walking by. "Kendall!" He called avoiding the twins by jumping over them. "Kendall! He's got your gift!" Kick gestured hard at Gibble who was trying to sneak away.

"Way to go Buttowski. I worked hard to get that." Kendall said sarcastically.

Gunther's eyes welled up. "You have to help Kick get it back! He was going to use it in his big birthday stunt!"

"He was?" Kendall asked brightening instantly.

"Gunther!" Kick growled tripping a twin. "You didn't have to tell her that."

"Oops sorry Kick." Gunther said sheepishly.

Kendall smiled proud as ever. Then she met Kicks steely eye'd gaze with her own look of determination. "I'll help you Clarence."

Kick smiled and pointed at her with his pointer fingers and then slid into a toolbox drawer and proceeded to harass the twins by popping out of random drawers and sticking his tongue out at them.

Kendall took after Gribble.


	3. Gibble grapple P2

Gribble took off accidentally stepping onto Ole blue who'd been left outside. It took a moment, but Gribble eventually balanced himself and used the board to his advantage.

Hot on his tail Kendall didn't notice the roller skates until she'd stepped into them.

Kick saw this and tossed her a Spare helmet. It landed right on her head, but blocked her eyes for a moment. When she pulled it above her eyes she had barley enough time to avoid hitting the set-up of one of kicks old stunts. She got around it mostly unscathed although she did manage to pick up a Pole with an egg balanced on one end and a hippo on the other.

"We ought to do a better job cleaning up the stunts."

"No duh Clarence!" Kendall called tossing the pole behind her.

Gibble looked back and laughed. Then slammed into a handmade-looking ramp. It instantly collapsed on him and the picture fluttered away.

Gibble grabbed at it, but the wind blew it away. "Ah! No way!" he screamed.

Kendall smirked and bladed carefully over to the picture mere inches from Gibble. Gingerly she picked it up and made her way proudly, if somewhat shakily as she was no champion skater, back to the Buttowski garage.

Kick was securing ropes to the twins tied back to back and Gunther was free. When he was finished he back-flipped off the twin he was standing on and landed right in front of Kendall. "Thanks." He said for the second time that day. More sincerely this time.

He reached for the photo. "You're using this in your birthday stunt?" Kendall asked holding it just out of his reach.

"Yeah, which I have to get started on." He said impatiently standing on the tips of his toes to reach for the picture.

Kendall smirked deviously. Kicks birthday stunt was always a big deal and always a secret till the last minute. "What is the stunt?"

Kicks eyes widened. "That's blackmail!" He jumped up at her raised arm.

She merely swatted him away, smiling all the same. "Yes, Clarence, it is."

"Gunther!"

"Yeah Kick?"

"What did you say the other day about bartering in the old country?"

Gunther smiled proudly. "Just that I am the best. I can get you three sheep bladders for only a cow tongue. Mmmm cow tongue..."

"Right..."Kick said warily. "How about a deal Kendall?"

"You tell me what your stunt is, I give you the picture of Gribble in make-up."

"Or You give me the picture and I let you...HELP with the stunt."

"But Kick! No one ever helps with your birthday stunt. Not even me..."

Gunthers disapproval locked determination into Kendall's features. "Deal." She handed him the photo.

"Kick..." Gunther said sadly.

"Sorry Gunther. I'm a man of my word." Kick said dejectedly.

"Ha!" Kendall said triumphantly. "In order for me to help with your stunt you have to tell me what it is."

Now it was Kick's turn to smile deviously. "That's where you'd be wrong Kendall."

* * *

"Clarence Buttowski!" Kendall shrieked eyes clamped shut tightly. "Slow down!"

Kick scoffed leaning forward even further.

"What are you laughing about? We're going to die!"

"Kendall." he said calmly quite plainly amused. "Open your eyes."

"No way!"

"Kendall."

Slowly she pried an eye open. "We're alive!" For a moment she forgot the company she was in and kissed the ground. Her eyes immediately widened and she stood in a huff. "You almost got us both killed."

"Wow!" Mouth the talkative young boy said apparently speechless.

Kendall stopped glaring at Kick and looked around. Tiny confetti streamers were swirling slowly to the ground. As beautiful as it was that wasn't what had made Mouth speechless.

In the hands of each Mellobrooker drifted a special item.

Mouth had a Rock Callahan limited edition poster Kick had won by breaking a world record cheeta chug drinking contest.

Gunther had an issue of Clogs monthly. Brad a small slip of paper with the words, '_Call me Buttowski. 555-555-5555' _and a smudge of lipstick. Mr. Vickle had a rare Egyptian rose float down to him with a tiny umbrella. He instantly knew what it was and gushed over it. Everyone in Mellowbrook, even grouchy old Oscar and his elderly keeper revived an enjoyable surprise.

"Littering the entire town Buttowski!" The old woman had begun to yell when a new sweater for Oscar drifted into her hands. "You must be punished- tomorrow..."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Not bad Buttowski. What did you get, ME?"

Kick smirked. "You get the honors." He handed her a small trigger button.

She eyed him suspiciously and checked to see if she was standing son a red x. When she saw that she wasn't she clicked the trigger and a flood of papers drifted down.

Kendall picked one up and immediately fought back a snicker.

"What's that?" Kick smirked too proudly. "The police haveing," he emphasized, "FUN?"

Gibble on the other hand was livid. With his lackeys just finally pulling him from the recked half pike one of them stopped to look at one of the falling papers. He laughed so hard he actually knocked more wood over onto Gibble.

"Hey look!" He told his twin. "It's that picture of the boss in make-up!"

"Buttowski!" Gibble screeched slamming his fists in the ground. "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Kick pointed at Kendall with finger guns in a snapping motion. "Thanks to you this years stunt was extra awesome."

Kendall blushed. "We both know it was all you."

Kick smiled a goofy smile like the one he'd worn in Ronaldo's garage after he and Kendall had gotten unstuck from each other. "It would have been totally lame without your picture of Gibble in make-up. How'd you get that anyway?" He asked genuinely curious.


End file.
